


Meet-another

by az90971



Series: Meet [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 08年的旧文没有加入神罗的cloud如何与Sephiroth相遇的故事含有监禁拷问、路人x云等
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Meet-another

**Author's Note:**

> 08年的旧文  
> 没有加入神罗的cloud如何与Sephiroth相遇的故事  
> 含有监禁拷问、路人x云等

Nibel的山区里什么都会出现，比如说Dragon，Kyuvilduns，Zuu……以及一个不明身份的小子……金发，蓝眼……眼睛里隐约有Mako的颜色，不过，那只是Nibel地区常住民的‘通病’，因为这里的是Mako聚积的地带，所以这里的空气、水、泥土里都多少混有些Mako，所以这里的变异怪物出没的也异常频繁，所以面前的这个小子眼睛里才会有不该有的颜色……  
“喂，名字。”Sephiroth盯着眼前这个被士兵按着的小子问……虽然那小子一身村民装，但那也不能表明眼前的这个金发小子是‘无辜’的。  
“没必要告诉你……”金发小子边挣扎边回答，看样子，他似乎还想‘辩解’什么……  
“没必要吗？”银发Solider指了指不远处，“至少你要让他们知道被谁干掉吧。”  
“啐！”  
“啐？奇怪的名字……”嗤笑了一声，Sephiroth狠狠的踩在金发人的头上，“我该表彰你吗？刚刚被你干掉的人里有个3rd，虽然是个新手……”  
“很荣幸……啧……”咬着牙，金发人也同样嗤笑一声，“可惜不是你……”  
“很可惜……是不是？”Sephiroth更加用力的踩下去，“为什么不来个人体炸弹，就像你的同伙一样变成真正的杂碎？”  
“啧……”  
“……”抬起脚，Sephiroth看着面前这个被正宗刺穿一条腿的家伙，之后，他命令剩下的士兵将俘虏捆好，带回神罗……也许眼前这个家伙会为他提供一些情报……

在Nibel山脉的遭遇战中，神罗损失了一名3rd，两名普通士兵，另有一人受伤，不过，袭击他们的游击队员大多数被击毙，另外还俘获一人……

“告诉我你知道的。”在这间昏暗的屋子里，Sephiroth看着被绑在桌子对面的囚犯，“Cloud Strife。”  
“……！”  
“显然……我说对了一些什么，Strife长官，你的某些部下并不想你想象的那么忠诚。”银发人慢慢的说，“只要稍微吓唬一下，马上把自己能想到全说出了……省了我们不少事情。”  
“哼……”Cloud冷笑一声……他被刺穿的大腿被简单的处理过，以保证他不会流血过多死亡……或者说，他还没有到死亡的时候，“你保证你听到的是实话？”  
“Nibelheim是你的老家，你是个生在单亲家庭里的可怜孩子……”Sephiroth继续说着，就像在谈论天气一样的随便，“可怜的妈妈说不定还在等着唯一的儿子回去吃饭……Strife，为什么不节省一些时间呢？”  
“你想知道什么……”  
“你所知道的。”  
“神罗是群狗娘养的婊子！”Cloud轻蔑的笑了笑，“这就是我知道的。”  
“是吗……”Sephiroth站起来，走到Cloud的旁边，一只手按着囚犯被固定在椅子扶手上的左手，另一只手掰起对方的中指……随着一声利索的‘咔吱’，Cloud的中指向后弯成了一个‘不合理’的角度。  
“……！”  
“很疼吗？那是人类的自然反映……”银发Soldier放开对方的手，“我并不是专职并有耐心的拷问官，所以你最好节省咱们彼此的时间……”  
“狗娘养的……”  
“你妈妈没有交给你如何说人话吗？”在Cloud脸上狠击一拳后，Sephiroth说，“也许我应该把你的脑子挖出来交给科学部的混蛋们，让他们看看里面究竟装了什么。”  
“随便……啐……”吐出嘴里的血，Cloud依旧瞪着Sephiroth，“那样会快一些。”  
“不过，那么野蛮的方法我不太喜欢。”Sephiroth坐回到桌子对面的椅子上，“就如同你们的人对付我的同事一样，我应该让你也得到同样的待遇。”  
“混蛋……”  
“注意你的语气……队长。”银发Seoldir微笑着从护腕上卸下一颗魔石，“治疗魔石，你应该见过的……”  
“……”  
“希望你能尽量让我少使用它……在你说出我想听的之前……”  
“混账……”Cloud再次啐了一口。  
“有时候……暴力比谈话管用，你应该明白吧……Cloud Strife……”

之后，在士兵的协助下，Cloud被关进了单人牢房……当然，这也是一场所谓的‘游戏’的开始……

被刺穿的大腿还在隐隐作痛，不过在魔石的治疗作用下伤口已经愈合了……哼，大概他不会因为感染而死了……  
Cloud靠着墙壁，嗤笑了几声……真想不到，这次任务会失败……这次行动应该是秘密的，本不应该被神罗知道的……如果这次任务成功，Sephiroth的首级就不会再连在那个该死的混蛋的脖子上了……但……哼，难道是什么人把消息泄露了……啧……  
看着手腕上的枷锁，Cloud寻思着怎么将这个玩意弄开，但就在这个时候，牢房门被打开了，走进两个神罗士兵将他拽了出去，带向刑讯室……当然了，那两个人不忘给Cloud几拳，以回报金发人杀了他们的队友。  
被带进刑讯室后，Cloud被按在一张椅子上……

“你又想做什么？”Cloud用一种轻蔑到极点的口吻对他面前的Sephiroth说，“如果你想从我这里知道些什么的话，你那将是白费力气。”  
“有个人需要见你，我想你会很高兴见到他的。”Sephiroth没有看Cloud一眼，“你的一个队友。”  
“……”  
Cloud没有说话，实际上，他已经做好了见到一个血肉模糊的队友的准备，但他想错了……Bigges被带进来，很意外，那个家伙没有一点外伤。  
“Bi……Bigges？！”想要站起来的Cloud被身后士兵按住。  
“队长……我……”被带进来的人似乎并不敢看Cloud。  
“和你的前队长谈谈，Bigges，让他说些有用的。”Sephiroth拍了怕对方的肩膀，似乎是很熟悉对方的样子。  
“……Bigges！怎么回事！”  
“……队长。”闭上眼睛，Bigges深呼一口气，之后，他用一种坚定的语气说，“重新介绍一下，我叫Bigges Luck，神罗部队一等兵，很高兴再次见到您，Strife先生。”  
“Bigges？”Cloud似乎不愿相信自己的耳朵，“你说什么！？”  
“取得您的信任很不容易，先生。”穿着神罗士兵制服的Bigges走向Cloud，“的确很不容易……但是我很好的完成了任务。”  
“……”Cloud瞪大了眼睛，几乎不能言语……他面前这个人曾经是他极为信任的，也是他的得力助手，但现在……  
“如您所想的一样，是我透露了这次行动的消息……所以我们能俘虏您……这很不容易。”Bigges顿了顿，“还有一件事我必须告诉您……Lockheart小姐，很不幸……她的身份已经暴露很久了。”  
“我杀了你！！”不能再平静的Cloud野兽一样的咆哮道，但他身后的士兵及时按住了这个要冲向Bigges的人，并将他按倒在地上。  
“所以，我们可以利用她向你传达一些情报，错误的情报……”Bigges低着头看着Cloud，“她是个好姑娘……”  
“她有多么好，我想你身后的两个士兵一定很清楚。”Sephiroth‘补充’，“你应该感到高兴，科学部很乐意收到像她那样的新鲜的实验材料。”  
“你们这帮狗娘养的！放开我！”Cloud挣扎着，咆哮着，但都无济于事。  
“所以，把你知道的都说出来，也许我可以让你看看她可爱的脸……或许她现在只剩下脸部还完整……”  
“混账！”  
“你们总部的位置，还有人员名单，我想你应该很清楚……”Sephiroth轻笑着，“但我想你应该不会这么轻易说出的。”  
“我要杀了你们！”Cloud现在只想挣脱锁链，然后去杀了这里所有的人，但他不可能做到……该死的，此前他还期望Tifa可以平安，甚至有可能来救他……该死的……看起来，一切似乎都落空了。

“把他吊起来，倒吊。”  
在Sephiroth这么说之后，Cloud被士兵拉扯起来，双手的枷锁被打开之后他的双手被迅速扭转到身后，并被重新锁好，双脚脚踝被捆住，他被倒掉起来……这突然的体位倒置使Cloud的血液冲向脑部，让他有些发昏……不过，这个过程对神罗士兵来说并不顺利，在这期间，Cloud用一切可以做到的方式反抗，甚至包括咬……所以，在掉好这名不听话的囚犯后，两名士兵狠狠的给了Cloud腹部几拳。  
“看起来，你是个不错的沙袋，Strife……”  
Sephiroth坐在一边说，之后，他拿起桌子上的皮鞭交给Bigges。  
“让你前任长官说些什么……不过，我想，让鞭子直接和皮肤接触会省去你一些力气，Bigges。”  
“是的！先生。”  
接过鞭子之后，Bigges走向Cloud……在抽打他的前任长官之前，他需要做的就是剥光对方……

沾有血迹的制服被Bigges撕开，这个过程中，Cloud一直在高声叫骂，用他所知道的所有侮辱性的词语句子……但这没用，他的这名前副官就想没有听到一样，自己做他的事情……  
“如果你能告诉他们所有的，Cloud，我可以保证你不会死。”期间，Bigges小声的说着，“至少……”  
“至少让我死的痛快一点。”Cloud嗤笑一声，“狗杂种，让我看看你还能做些什么！”  
“Cloud……如果你合作的话……”Bigges已经完全扯开了Cloud的上衣，“如果你合作，你会少受些苦的……”  
“这些话，你对Tifa也说过吧……狗娘养的！”  
Bigges叹了口气，向后退了几步，他举起手上的鞭子。  
“等一下，Luck一等兵。”坐在一边的Sephiroth慢悠悠的说着，“我说过，“扒掉他全部的衣服，而不只是上衣。”  
“抱歉先生。”放下手里的鞭子，Bigges接过Sephiroth递给他的匕首……这一次，他似乎不再犹豫，只用几下，就将Cloud的裤子划开，并撕扯下……全裸并被倒吊着，这个样子对Cloud来说的确很尴尬，但是现在他完全顾不得这些，他的脑子已经被愤怒充满，忘记了自己‘无法反击’的处境，以至于鞭子的抽打才能让他‘清醒’出来。  
“暂停一下，Bigges。”大约十分钟了，Sephiroth命令Luck一等兵停下，并看着身体上布满血痕的Cloud，“或许，我们应该让他看看他的未来……如果Strife依旧不愿意开口的话。”  
“先生，你的意思是？”Bigges转过头，问。  
“不明白吗？Luck……”Sephiroth轻笑一下，“没关系……”  
接着，Sephiroth身边的士兵得到命令后转身出去，不久，他们就押着另外一个人走了进来……被押进这间审讯室的人，Cloud是认识的，那是他的一个战友，在大约一个月前就失踪了……不过，Cloud在起初并没有认出来这个被带进来的人，因为这个人已经完全失去了他一个月前的样子，变得衰弱、全身是血。  
“这位先生。”Sephiroth看着被丢在地上的人，“曾经是你的朋友吧，Strife，真可惜，为什么要做Avalanche的成员……嗯，为了从他嘴里套出情报，的确费了一些力气，不过，还是值得的，你说呢？Strife……或许，你比他更加难搞。”  
拖着被带进来的那人的手铐，Sephiroth将对方拖到Cloud面前，虽然被倒吊着，但是Cloud还是能看清眼前这个人的惨状……面前的人，双手的皮肤已经不见了，手上甚至暴露了白骨；手臂上满是伤痕，有几处还凹陷了下去，还有一些烫伤的痕迹；胸膛上是一道一道的刀伤，被割去的肉留下的血痂在粘在破碎的囚衣上；脸上，天啊，这个人已经失去了下唇，而且，本应该是眼睛的位置也只留下了两个黑洞，连眼皮都不在原位……  
“可惜，他已经不能站起来给你行礼了，Strife……”Sephiroth‘介绍’着，“他的膝盖骨已经被砸碎了……毕竟这个人是个逃跑专家，我们需要防备一些，对吗？”  
“王八蛋！”Cloud高声骂着……而眼前他的战友的惨状让他更加的愤怒，他扭动着身体，妄图挣脱。  
“……Cl……Clo……Cloud……”被带进来的人断断续续的说着，并且发音不准，毕竟他的舌头只剩下原来的一半，“我……对不起……我没有……说……任何……”  
“但是我知道了你们在Junon潜藏的所有人的名字，还有部署。”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“有一点值得称赞，我们始终没有从他的口中得到关于你的一切，Cloud。”  
“混蛋……”Cloud咬着牙说，“终有一天，我要把你们切碎了喂狗！”  
“哈？想想你的处境，Cloud。”银发Soldier转身，从桌子上拿起一把锤子，“这是很普通的家用工具，对吗？”  
说完，Sephiroth就拿着那把‘家用工具’走到那名被带进来的人身边，他一手按着那人的后颈，另一只拿着锤子的手开始一下一下的挥动，每一下都不偏不倚的砸在囚犯的后脑上。  
不管Cloud如何大喊‘住手’，Sephiroth始终没有停下手里的动作……而那颗头颅，在锤击下变形，裂开，鲜血飞溅，脑浆崩出……  
“如何？”Sephiroth直起身，将沾满血的锤子交给身边的士兵，“你难道也想变成这个样子吗？”  
“随便你……”Cloud狠狠的瞪着Sephiroth，“别想从我嘴里得到一点情报。”  
“那……我们就试试看吧……”Sephiroth看了一眼Cloud那沾有血液和溅出的脑浆的脸，“粘上狗血了……嗯……”  
Sephiroth掸了掸自己的皮衣，坐回到椅子上……而正当他要说些什么的时候，他的手机响了，接了一个电话后，Sephiroth站起来，说：  
“把那个杂碎放下来，就丢在这里……和他的战友一起。”  
士兵遵照Sephiroth的指示，将Cloud放下来，丢在那被砸烂脑袋的人旁边。  
“好好和你的同事谈谈。”  
Sephiroth走过去，踢了Cloud腹部几脚，最后一脚，他踢在金发人的男根上……这让Cloud几乎惨叫了出来。

把Cloud留在尸体旁，Sephiroth转身带着他的士兵们出去……看样子，又有紧急状况发生了……而躺在血污中的Cloud看着他身边的尸体，那一个月前还是个很有活力的家伙，突然的，金发人哭了出来……该死的，如果他能早些杀了Sephiroth，早些抓住机会，就不会让那么多死去……该死的……啧，该死的！

被独自留下来的Cloud躺在尸体旁边，他想去看他死去的同事但又不愿意见到那碎裂的脑袋……哼，不久之后，自己也会是这个样子吧……但那些人不会这么快就杀了他的，他们需要从他嘴里的到情报，任何的……当然了，他们需要他的情报，这就表明Wutai和Avalanche的联络人还没有暴露，神罗也没有完全掌握Wutai潜藏在Midgar的人员的数量、身份以及潜藏地点……嗯……当初取得Wutai的信任也的确不容易……还有件事情值得庆幸，那就是Bigges并不清楚Cosmo Canyon也是Avalanche的盟友，虽然这层关系刚刚确立不久……  
深呼吸，Cloud闭上眼睛……或许，自己还有逃走的希望……睁开眼睛，Cloud观察着这个房间……这个封闭的房间，只有一个出口，房间里有着各种用具，拷问用的，墙壁上还有些油脂和血污的痕迹，当然了，地板上也有……离Cloud不远出的桌子上有一些家用工具，锥子、刀子、以及刚刚砸碎他战友头颅的锤子……那是些实用的工具，不是吗……该死的，如果Cloud能动，能接近桌子，他就会有办法拿到刀子，并且割开绳子，但他现在做不到，他的双脚依旧被绑着，而绑住他脚踝的麻绳穿过天花板上的一个钢环连接在一个转轮上……看样子，想用磨断那麻绳的确需要一些时间还有一个锋利的工具……无意间，Cloud看到了他左肩边上的一小块白色的东西，那是他战友的颅骨碎片……或者这个玩意能帮上他的忙……艰难的挪动并侧过身体，Cloud试着用牙去咬起那块碎片，而就在他的牙齿马上就要碰到那块碎片的时候，刑讯室的门被打开了，两个神罗士兵走了进来。

似乎是看穿了Cloud想做什么，神罗士兵嗤笑了几声，之后便走过去踢开了那块碎片，当然了，踢开碎片的人的军靴‘不小心’蹭到了Cloud的脸……随后他们将尸体塞进了装尸袋……其中一人还在抱怨为什么要做这种恶心的事情……将尸体装好后，他们把那口袋拖走……瞪着士兵的背影，金发人啐了一口……  
在大约过了半个小时之后，之前的士兵回来了，他们走近Cloud的时候，Cloud大概就明白他们要做什么了，毕竟逼供这种事情他也做过……不过，他只是以为他会被殴打而已，并没有想到其他的……

神罗士兵将Cloud拖到房间里的一处，将挣扎着的金发人固定地上，只是那个姿势相当的羞耻……Cloud跪在地上，臀部翘起，手腕、手肘、膝盖、脚踝都被钢锁固定在地板上，他的嘴里还被塞进了一个口环，这使他的嘴不能合上，当然了，那个将口环塞进他嘴里的士兵也险些也咬伤……  
“这是上级交代的，Strife先生，不要怪我们哦……哈哈……”  
一个士兵嬉笑着，不过他的声音并没有‘害怕’的成分……Cloud跪趴着，他身下是钢网，他的手脚就被固定在钢网上，钢网下是一片漆黑，而且有些恶心的味道……啧，不知道神罗的狗杂种要做什么……  
就在Cloud想着自己将要被如何对待的时候，他的后庭突然一凉……一个士兵将一些凡士林涂在他的后庭里，同时，那个家伙还说着‘弹性不错，不知道用起来怎么样。’，而另一个士兵则按着Cloud的头，并将一根管子塞进金发人的，而Cloud嘴里的口环正好卡住了管子……就在Cloud试图挣脱塞进他嘴里的东西的时候，他身后的士兵将一个金属嘴插进了他的后庭……当然了，Cloud现在不能说出一句话，不然他一定会用辱骂那两个士兵，包括他们的家人……  
“别急，这是命令，命令。”  
依旧是在轻蔑的笑声中，一个士兵打开了水阀，冰冷的水流顺着管子流进了Cloud的嘴里，另一个士兵则打开了另一边了，瞬时，冷水从Cloud的后庭涌进了他的内脏……  
“如果你能早些说点有用的，就不会被这样。”  
站在一边的士兵说着，同时，其中一人举起了马鞭，并丝毫没有怜惜的抽打Cloud翘起的臀部上，留下一道一道的红痕……  
至于Cloud，他现在只是觉得异常难受……当然了，冷水不断的灌进身体的确不会是一件好受的事情……嘴里的水让他几乎呛到，而从后庭灌进的水则让他有了羞耻的感觉……他只觉得，他的内脏在被水撑大，可能随时会裂开……  
“喂喂，差不多了……”  
一个士兵用手肘戳了戳正在鞭打Cloud的同事，那人放下马鞭，走近Cloud，踢了下Cloud的腹部……随后，他们关上的水阀，并将输送水流的东西从Cloud身体里拔出……此时，Cloud咳嗽着，喘息着，不过，他嘴里的口环让他的咳嗽变的相当的‘怪异’……而他的内脏， 则已经被水撑的快要破裂了……同时，由于水的进入，他身体的异样感越来越明显，尤其是后庭处……  
“喂……很难受吧……我帮帮你？”  
拿着马鞭的士兵再次狠踹了Cloud的肚子，之后，他用手向上压Cloud的肚子……Cloud坚持着，不想让自己在此刻作出‘丢人’的事情，但是肚子那里的压迫让他的‘坚持’越来越薄弱……终于，那些灌进他身体的水涌了出来，从他的嘴里，他的后庭……这并不是一个舒服的过程，甚至就是一种恶心……  
看到水从Cloud身体里涌出来，两名士兵大笑了几声，并‘称赞’这过程真恶心……而此后，他们又这样反复做了几次，直到涌出Cloud身体的水和灌进去的几乎一样清澈……这个过程反复了大约有10几次……当这些结束的时候，Cloud近乎昏厥，他不停的抽搐，咳嗽……  
“喂喂……现在别昏过去啊……Sephiroth先生回来还要问你一些事情。”  
说着，士兵将Cloud松绑……这次容易的多，至少Cloud不会反抗，此刻，这个金发人只剩下不停的颤抖……他们将他拖起来，双手捆在一起，掉在一个从天花板垂下的钩子上……之后，一个士兵举起了高压水枪……当被强劲的水流冲打身体的时候，Cloud立即‘清醒’了过来，他摇晃着身体躲避着，但是水柱几乎将他包裹，他没有任何逃避的机会……  
“现在想说些什么吗？”  
关上水枪，士兵问全身湿漉漉的Cloud，但Cloud此时已经一句话也说不出，他的牙关不停的打颤，全身颤抖……尽管这样，他还是瞪着那两名士兵……

“进行的如何。”  
房间门打开的时候，Sephiroth走了进来，而房间里的士兵看到长官进来立即立正行礼……银发Solider走近Cloud，看着这个被悬挂的人……看样子，这个嘴硬的家伙依旧是什么也没有说……轻笑了一下，Sephiroth命令士兵将Cloud放下来，捆好双臂，拖到屋中央的一块干燥的地板上……随后，银发Solider命令两名士兵出去。  
“不打算说着什么吗？”Sephiroth看着Cloud，“你是个难对付的家伙……”  
“狗……杂种……”Cloud用颤抖的声音说……  
“所以，我想用一些其他的方法来对付你……如果你愿意的话……嗯……也许你并不喜欢。”  
说完，Sephiroth将Cloud拎起来，按在桌子上，银发Solider按着Cloud的脖子，他的手指按着Cloud的后庭。  
“被神罗的Solider强奸，你或许并没有想过这样的事情……如果你希望我停止，就告诉我一些事情。你们和Wutai的联系人是谁？”  
“……”Cloud圆睁着眼睛，紧闭着嘴……强奸他，他没有听错吗……  
“我这么做，你应该感到光荣……”  
在Cloud的沉默中，在凡士林的润滑后，Sephiroth的男根进入了Cloud的身体……在进入的那一瞬间，Cloud叫喊了出来……Sephiroth似乎并不想把Cloud当作一个‘值得玩弄’的存在，他只是粗暴的冲击，此间还不时的揪起Cloud的头发，问他一些事……不过，Cloud并没有回答任何的，金发人只是咬着牙，忍受后庭撕裂一样的疼痛，那东西，那个他也有的器官在他身体里冲撞着，就像要刺穿他一样的用力抽插着……  
“还不错，或者你这个队长还是个服务士兵的家伙。”  
Sephiroth将粘液留在Cloud体内后，抽出了自己的东西……而Cloud，他上半身趴在桌子上，小腹刚才被桌沿撞击了多次，已经有些隐约的淤血……此刻，他大脑一片空白……  
“如何？是不是很舒服？”  
揪起Cloud的头发，Sephiroth问……不过，看样子，Cloud并不想说什么。  
“忘了告诉你一个好消息，刚刚，我们俘获了你的一些同伴……大概是想营救你，不过，他们并没有得逞……”  
说完，Sephiroth放开Cloud，随后，他将门口的士兵叫进来，并告诉他们，他们可以‘玩’一会儿，如果他们对此不反感的话。

“告诉我，你为什么要反对神罗？”  
Sephiroth坐在椅子上，他面前不远就是Cloud……那个金发人站着，四肢被向着四个方向拉扯着，他身上比昨天做了些鞭痕，还有少许割伤，而且，一些白色的粘液从他的小穴里流出……  
“你应该有战斗的理由，Strife……”Sephiroth继续说，“你似乎并不是Wutai人，或者不属于这个国家的人，为什么？因为Mako？”  
“……你们……你们在榨取星球的生命！”啐了一口，Cloud吼道。  
“星球的生命？Mako吗？哼……Cosmo Canyon的愚蠢言论……那些星学家还不如老老实实去做无用的占卜比较好。”  
“那是星球的生命！神罗榨取Mako，使用那些，这让只会让星球衰弱，灭亡……你这愚蠢的家伙！”  
“哦……那么，星球的守护者，你告诉我，人类应该用什么比较好？石油？煤炭？树木？哼……你死后多久可以变成一滴石油？那些资源被用掉后多久才能再生？Strife……你死后，马上就能回到LifeStream，更为能源，这不是很好吗？守护者……哈。”  
“一派胡言！”  
“是吗？固执的家伙……”  
Sephiroth站起来，拿起一旁已经烧红的烙铁……接着，他拿着那个烧的通红的神罗标志走近Cloud……  
“俘虏，也算是神罗的东西吧……你很光荣啊，Strife。”  
说完，银发Solider就将烙铁贴上了Cloud的小腹……随着一声皮肉被烫烧的‘刺啦’声，Cloud小腹上多了一个神罗标志……当然了，这个过程中，Cloud一如既往的做着无用的挣扎、叫骂……  
“很疼吗？”拍着Cloud的臀部，Sephiroth问，“如果你不想说你的组织，那就告诉我，昨天你被怎么对待？还记得几个人上过你吗？”  
“住口！你这狗杂种！”颤抖着，Cloud再次吼道。  
“真不安分……”  
Sephiroth的手指伸进Cloud的小穴里……这个昨天还干净的地方，此刻已被粘液塞满……昨天，那两个士兵在Cloud体内发泄之后便把这个囚犯拖回了牢房，不过，他们并没有给予Cloud囚衣，也没有打开Cloud的手铐、取走Cloud嘴里的口环……在那两个士兵走后，Cloud所在的牢房不断有人进来，像是被告知了什么一样，那些进来的人只是把Cloud当成免费的发泄用具……他们或者单独来，或者两三个人一起……昨天一整夜，Cloud的小穴不断的被什么插进，他的嘴也一样……那些人说着粗俗的话语，甚至还有人踢着Cloud的会阴处抱怨他‘少了一个洞’……直到这次提审之前，Cloud都在被同性强暴着……

“昨天，我好像对你说过，我们找到了一些想要救你的人，不想看看他们吗？”  
“……你把他们怎么样了！”  
“很有精神啊。”Sephiroth托起Cloud的脸，“告诉我，你这段时间除了精液，还吃过什么？”  
“狗娘养的。”  
“这句话留给你自己，Strife……”  
在敲碎Cloud的三根脚趾骨后，Sephiroth还是没有得到任何有用的情报，不过。银发Solider并没有沮丧……他用魔石治疗了Cloud骨折的部分后，让士兵将Cloud带回牢房，当然了，他给予Cloud治疗的目的只是为了让Cloud可以‘活得久一点’……在将Cloud交给士兵之前，Sephiroth将一个布满凸起的电动棒塞进了Cloud的小穴，并用胶带固定……这是对付一些不听话的女犯的手段，Sephiroth这样告诉Cloud的……  
被丢回牢房里，Cloud摔在地上……牢门关上后，他并没有坐起来，他只是保持侧躺的姿势……那个塞在他小穴里的东西不停的转动着，这让他非常的不舒服，而且，那个该死的玩意还不时的碰到他体内的某个敏感，使他无法控制的勃起……很丢人，不是吗……

自从那天水刑之后，Cloud就再也没有进食任何固体食物，神罗只是每天给他灌下一些营养液，以保证他不会死去，但每日的饥饿还是折磨着他……不仅是饥饿，神罗似乎也并不希望他可以得到充足的睡眠……夜里，总是有神罗士兵来踢醒他，或者进行突然的审讯……哼，这样下去，Cloud总有一天会崩溃……  
这样过了大约两三日后，Cloud再次被押进刑讯室，只是这一次，刑讯室里多了一些人……  
“队长！”  
一个女人看到Cloud被押进来后大叫……Cloud认得那人，那是Jessica，他的一个队员，是个擅长解除密码和制造假ID卡的女人……而像Jessica一样跪在刑讯室的有大约十个人，他们无一例外的都是Avalanche的成员……而当他们看清Cloud腹部的神罗标志的烙印后都惊讶的说不出话，许久，才有人大声的痛骂神罗……  
“见到同伴高兴吗？”  
Sephiroth问Cloud……但Cloud根本不可能高兴起来，他知道，他面前的这些战友是因为他而被抓逮捕的，而且，他现在赤身裸体，尴尬异常。  
“好好看看你们的队长，尊敬的队长。”  
Cloud被银发Solider推倒在地，他的一只脚踝被抓住，另一只被踩着……Sephiroth提起Cloud的一条腿，迫使金发人的私密处完全暴露出来，而那个塞在Cloud小穴里的人造性器尤其碍眼……  
“不要！”  
Jessica扭过头，大声喊着……而其他的Avalanche有的依旧是惊讶的说不出话，有的则在叫骂，有的像Jessica一样扭头不忍去看……  
“好好看着你们的队长……尤其是你，Jessica。”  
这么说完，Sephiroth就放下Cloud的腿，之后便有士兵走上前……一个士兵将口环塞进Cloud那张传出叫骂声的嘴，一个士兵将塞在Cloud小穴里的电动棒取出……至于Avalanche其他成员，他们跪在那里，头被枪指着，被迫观看他们尊敬的队长被敌人轮奸。

在被带进来之前，Jessica只是以为会被刑讯，她甚至做好了咬舌自尽的准备……但此刻，眼前的情景却出乎她的意料……她的队长，她敬爱的队长，那个强大的战士，就在她眼前被神罗士兵凌辱着……Cloud的小穴被神罗士兵的性器刺入，嘴里含着男根，神罗士兵不停的拍打金发人的臀部……那些该死的混蛋将精液射进Cloud小穴里，嘴里，脸上……甚至，有的士兵还特意将Cloud抱起来，分开双腿，让那被侵犯的小穴暴露的更加彻底。  
“说点什么，如果你们不想看Cloud被这样对待……”  
站在一边的Sephiroth对震惊的Avalanche成员说道，而就在他说话的时候，有士兵牵进几只军犬。  
“或者说，你们想要欣赏Cloud Strife先生被狗上？那可是纯种血统的军犬，大概Strife配不上。”  
“你……你这禽兽不如的混蛋！”含着泪，Jessica大声喊着。  
“这只是逼供而已，只是方式不同……Avalanche也曾经将神罗士兵切成大小不一的碎块，嗯，为了情报……所以这很公平。”  
“那不一样！你们这些破坏星球的混蛋！”  
“……看来洗脑很彻底。”  
拍了拍手，Sephiroth示意士兵停止，并把Cloud摆成跪趴在地上，翘着臀部的样子，以方便Avalanche的成员可以清楚的看到接下来的一幕……此时的Cloud满身是粘液，他喘息着，脑子嗡嗡作响，他已经看到那几只军犬，也大略想到接下来会如何……最后望了一眼他的队员，Cloud闭上眼睛……

“等一下！”就在士兵将军犬牵到Cloud身边的时候，Jessica大吼。  
“想说什么？女士。”Sephiroth问，同时，他也示意士兵暂时停下。  
“我……我告诉你们！不要这样对他！”绝望的吼出来，Jessica低下头，抽泣着。  
“很好，告诉我。”  
至于Cloud，当他听到Jessica的话语的时候，猛地睁开眼睛……他挣扎着，剧烈的摇着头，用‘唔、唔’的声音抗议……但他并不能阻止Jessica说出他们的情报……就这样被按在地上，体外体内沾满粘液，Cloud听着Jessica说出了一个又一个名字，一条又一条情报，那个女人把她知道的所有都告诉了Sephiroth，甚至包括几条神罗急需知道的情报……  
“很不错，女士，就这些吗？”  
“是……是的……”Jessica依旧在抽泣，“不要那样对他，不要……求你们了。”  
“好的，如你所愿。”  
之后，Avalanche的成员被押离刑讯室，在这些人中，有人沉默，有人绝望，也有人不断在骂‘叛徒’……但至少他们离开了，不会再看到Cloud的窘态。

“如何？你的部下很爱你。”  
走到Cloud身边，Sephiroth踢了踢对方，但Cloud却似乎对此没有反应……刚刚，Jessica几乎暴露了他们的全部秘密，他们和Wutai联系人的姓名已经被神罗知道了，Cosmo Canyo是反抗军的据点也已经被确认，Avalanche成员的具体数目……该死的，Jessica知道的太多了……  
无奈的跪趴着，Cloud闭着眼睛……曾经的‘只要不透露任何消息就可以战胜神罗’的希望此时也变得渺茫……  
在Avalanche成员全部离开后，Cloud再次被拖到了那个钢网上，他的身体也再次被清洗……清洗之后，他被带回了他的单人牢房，依旧是手脚被锁着……现在，不管他的小穴是否涨疼，他都要被用来满足一些士兵的欲望……

“今天依旧不想说点什么吗？”  
站在牢房门口Sephiroth问，但他得到的回答只是Cloud的沉默……摇摇头，银发Solider命令身边的士兵将Cloud押出牢房。  
这一次，Cloud没有在路上叫骂或者挣扎，毕竟他的体力已经所剩无几……几乎是被拖行着，Cloud穿过一条走廊，被送进一个房间，但这里并不是他‘熟悉’的刑讯室。  
“这是……新试验体？”房间里一个穿着实验员问。  
“不，这是特别嘉宾。”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“让他近距离观看，应该没有问题吧。”  
“是的……没有……不过，先生，您不给他一件衣服吗？”实验员看了一眼Cloud后，说。  
“我想没有这种必要。”  
之后在简单的对话之后，Sephiroth让士兵将Cloud押上前，尽可能的贴近房间里的巨大玻璃……透过玻璃，Cloud看到了观察室里的立起的试验台上分别捆着几个人，那都是他认识的……他的战友……就是昨天在刑讯室里跪在地上看他被轮奸的战友……  
“看到了吗？Strife……那是你的队友。”Sephiroth说，“这些废物今天要被用来测试一些……药剂……”  
“你……你们想做什么……”  
“几种新配方……的毒药。”看了一眼向他点头的研究员后，Sephiroth继续说，“中毒反映，还有致死时间……嗯，我想需要测试的东西有很多。”  
“你们不能这么做！”挣扎着，Cloud大声说。  
“为什么不能？”拍了一下金发人的臀部，Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“废物利用……或者，你想对我说些什么，以延缓他们的死亡时间。”  
“……”  
不说话，Cloud扭过头，但是士兵却揪着他的头发强迫他观看……  
毒液开始注射了，先是第一个……而就在毒液被注入Avalanche成员体内的时候，Sephiroth将一颗魔石塞进了Cloud身体……  
“这是从你们手里缴获的，全是都是已经没有用的废物了……哼，都是没有用的东西……”  
咬着牙，Cloud不愿意呻吟，他现在能做的就是紧盯着他那被注入毒液的战友……毒液注入后，那名被俘的Avalanche成员痛苦的扭动，用后脑砸着身下的试验台版，长大嘴拼命呼吸，不多久，他的脸色变青，嘴角溢出白沫……  
“第一个……Cloud，你还有机会和时间……怎么样？”  
“狗娘养的杂碎！”Cloud大声骂道，“你们不要想从我这里得到一个字！绝不！”  
“想想看，你只要说出Wutai联络人的具体职务以及你们在Cosmo Canyo的军队部署，你们的武器魔石来源就可以让你的队友活命……Cloud，要知道，一个人拥有太多秘密是不好的事情。”  
“住口！”  
“哦……好吧……”  
接着是第二个人、第三个……那些被用作试验的Avalanche的死相都不相同，死亡时间也不一样，甚至有人被毒液折磨了十五分钟才断气……当最后一个俘虏断气的时候，Cloud小穴里已经被塞进了八颗失去魔力的魔石，这使他涨疼，难受……  
“不错啊，看来士兵们把你教育的很好。”  
恶意的，Sephiroth按了按Cloud的小腹，而押着Cloud的两名士兵也在嘲笑金发人。  
“你失去了八次救你同伴的机会……看来，你是个冷血的家伙，Cloud……想看看你的同伴的尸检吗？”  
但他的得到的回答依旧是‘沉默’……再次摇摇头，Sephiroth叹了口气，而就在他即将命令士兵带走Cloud的时候，实验室的门被打开了，神罗的总裁走了进来。  
“哦，哦……我错过了什么？毒液试验？”  
“先生，您并没有说您今天回来，否则我们会推后试验时间的。”一名研究员马上解释。  
“没有关系，我只是路过。”说着，总裁看到了Cloud，“这是谁？一个没有品尝到毒液的可怜虫吗？”  
“他现在还不能死，先生，这是一个重要的情报来源。”Sephiroth拍了拍Cloud的头，“很难对付的……”  
“嗯……”总裁上下打量着Cloud，“也许，我可以去看看你们的审讯……”  
“这是他的荣幸。”  
之后，总裁走进Cloud，托起对方的脸……仔细打量之后，这发福的中年男人‘嗯’了一声，似乎是‘满意’的表示……  
“不想看点有趣的东西吗？”  
说着，Sephiroth狠击Cloud的腹部……因为这突袭而惨叫了一声后，Cloud向下跪倒，但他身边的士兵架住了他……而被塞进Cloud身体里的魔石也在此时一颗一颗的掉落出来，混合着早已被射进他身体的粘液……  
“真恶心。”  
一个研究员用手捂着嘴，小声‘评论’。  
“很有趣……哈……这就是给我们造成了无数麻烦的Strife队长吗？真有趣……哈……我甚至有点让电视来转播这一幕。”  
总裁笑着说……之后，老Shinra捏了捏Cloud的脸颊，并表示自己明天下午就回去参观刑讯……当然了，Sephiroth答应了他的要求……至于Cloud，在目睹战友的死后，他就被拖出了实验室，这次没有回牢房，他直接被送进了刑讯室。

在刑讯室里，Cloud双手手腕被分别捆绑着，并向相反的方向拉开，他的身体并不是直立状，而是呈一种弯腰的状态……当然了，他的腿是分开着的，脚踝被固定在地上的铁链锁着……  
神罗总裁到来之前，Cloud照旧被鞭打，挨了拳头，甚至被锥子刺进臀部几次，但和往常一样，他什么也没有说……负责刑讯的士兵在接到‘停止’的命令之后，互相对视，之后他们很有‘默契’的‘使用’了囚犯的身体……Cloud现在的这个姿势很方便他被强奸，不论是后面还是前面……做过之后，士兵拍了拍Cloud的臀部，不过他们并没有将金发人带回牢房而是将他留在刑讯室里……而被留在刑讯室的一整夜里，Cloud几乎无法睡觉，他用那种奇怪的姿势站立着，手脚逐渐的麻痹，体温因为刑讯室的寒冷而有所降低，并且，连日来的饥饿也让他全身乏力……在后半夜，有守卫的士兵进来，给他灌进了一些营养液，以保证他的生命得以维持，不过，那并不能缓解饥饿……  
似乎，已经没有逃走的可能了……但只要自己不说出剩下的‘秘密’，Avalanche就有可能保存实力……不过，他现在对外面的形式完全不了解，也不知道……Avalanche是否停止了一切活动，还是在被疯狂的剿灭，他都不知道……现在能做的就是祈祷……

清晨，刑讯室的门被打开，有士兵进来，不过，他们并不是来拷问Cloud的……他们进来的时候，拖入了一个人，那人也是Cloud认识的，一个潜藏在Midgar的Wutai人……那些士兵当着Cloud的面，开始拷问那名Wutai人……似乎是为了尽快得到情报，他们用了一些极端的手段，仅在这上午，Wutai人的手指就全离开了身体，同时离开原来位置的还有他的门牙，神罗的士兵不惜费力用铁钩钩住Wutai俘虏的锁骨，将对方吊起来拷打，甚至用了开水烫熟了那人一部分肉体……最终，Wutai断断续续的说了一些情报，大概是他仅知道的所有……在得到满意的成果之后，士兵将Wutai拖走，临走前，一名看似队长的人走到Cloud面前，说：  
“你大概会感到很幸福，至少你现在还是个完整人……不过，这种状态也维持不了多久了……上级希望对你用一些特别的方法，哼，那很无聊，不是吗？”  
说完，神罗的小队长出了刑讯室……Cloud瞪着那人的背影……特殊的拷问？就像现在这样吗？啧……Cloud真宁可神罗对他使用‘传统方式’……

在大约刚刚过了下午两点的时候，刑讯室的门再次被打开，神罗总裁在Turks的保护下走进了刑讯室……不过，不小心踩到一个人的手指这件事是总裁有些不满。  
“Strife先生，我想你也许现在想说些什么？”  
当然了，总裁得到的回答只是Cloud的沉默……看到Cloud不说话，总裁大笑了几声，然后他就走到Cloud的身后，伸手，摸了摸金发人布红痕的臀部，之后，他从带来的工具箱中拿出了一只针剂。  
“不用担心，Strife先生，这是对人体无害的……只是会让你感觉到一些快乐的，我想，这有助于你增加对神罗的感情。”  
说完，总裁就将针剂注射进Cloud的身体，特意的，他将针头刺进了Cloud臀部上的一个伤口……在注射之后，老Shinra将一些润滑剂涂在了Cloud的小穴里，冰冷的……  
在药剂被注射进Cloud身体大约两、三分钟后，它起了作用，Cloud的体温开始升高，体内的某种欲望开始抬头，而这表现在他身体上的就是他的男根开始勃起……虽然Cloud扭着身体抗拒着身体的变化，但他却无法阻止身体的本能反应……  
“哦哦哦，看来你还是很有趣的。”  
捏了一把Cloud的男根，总裁大笑了……而就在他正准备拿出箱子里的其他工具的时候，他的电话‘恰到好处’的响起来，接了这个不得不接的电话之后，老Shinra显得很沮丧，因为他必须要离开这里，去参加一个紧急会议，而且要在很长一段时间后才能回来……懊恼的，总裁直接掏出他的男根，用他能有最凶狠的方式操了Cloud，期间，他咬了囚犯的后背，捏了对方的乳头，但这并不能让他尽兴……临离开刑讯室的时候，他再次跑回来，操了一次Cloud，不过这次的时间很短，甚至没有五分钟……真正离开后，总裁告诉守卫的神罗士兵，他的那些工具可以先留在这里，以‘伺候’Strife先生……

“你很幸运。”  
在老Shinra走后，Sephiroth进来，看样子，他刚刚结束了一个任务，他的皮衣上全是血迹……  
“要知道，有些漂亮的囚犯在总裁来过之后都会变得不再漂亮……尤其是女性……Lockheart小姐就是其中之一……”  
银发Solider翻着老Shinra留下来的东西，他拿出一枚乳夹顺手夹在Cloud乳头上……而他这个举动换来了Cloud的一声闷叫。  
“乳头被生揪下来的滋味……大概你不会想到吧？”  
说着，他拿起一只钢环，并把那个卡在Cloud的男根根部，卡的很紧，至于之Cloud险些昏厥……之后，Sephiroth拿起箱子里的一根细针，看了看那根针，他说：  
“这本来是用来刺乳房的……不过，你没有……”  
拿着针，Sephiroth将它扎进Cloud一侧的睾丸，他一连刺进了大约十五根，而当他做完的时候，Cloud已经是只剩下抽搐的份……走到金发人前面，Sephiroth狠狠了拍了对方几次脸颊，以‘叫醒’对方。  
“先别记得昏厥，你还没有到睡觉的时候……你知道吗？有的女性在被审讯的时候，弄碎了乳房，你的Tifa就是其中一个……很可惜，那么美丽的东西，捏碎之后也不过是堆碎肉。”  
显然，Sephiroth的话刺激到了Cloud，金发人圆睁了眼睛，刚要张口骂的时候他的脸颊都挨了Sephiroth一拳……  
“哦？Bigges，你来了……来帮些忙，如何？”  
这时，站在门外的Bigges说了声‘是’后便走了进来……在Sephiroth的吩咐下，他点燃了一只蜡烛，并将蜡油滴在Cloud身上的伤口上……  
“这是个传统节目……也许对你来说，有些……太轻了……想想看，Avalanche是怎么对待神罗士兵的？我们曾找到过失去四肢的士兵，还收到过一些士兵的残肢……嗯……还有些是被开膛挖去全部内脏的，有些是活活烧死的……还有……嗯……砸碎了脑袋……Strife，你喜欢什么？或者说，你们是在将生命献给Lifestream，这是一种仪式吗？”  
嗤笑一声，Sephiroth拿起马鞭一下一下的抽掉在Cloud身上干掉的蜡滴……之后，Sephiroth从箱子里拿出一个电动棒，塞进了Cloud的小穴。  
“或许，你更喜欢真人的……”  
打开开关之后，Sephiroth摸了摸Cloud满是鲜血的背部……而这一次，被塞进Cloud小穴的电动棒有些特殊，它每隔一段时间就会放出电流，虽然不会致死，但会让人脆弱的内脏受到强烈的刺激。  
“想说些什么吗？”  
问过之后，Sephiroth看着依旧是沉默的Cloud……不过，这回金发人已经不再有任何从容，他满脸涨红，咬着牙，颤抖着……  
“看来，你是不会再说什么了……顺便告诉你，科学部正在研制一种新型的坦白剂，比任何种类都有效……Cloud，你很有幸成为第一个使用它的人，不过，不要太高兴，你还要再等一段时间才能品尝到它。”  
说完，Sephiroth摸了摸Cloud的头发……之后，在Bigges的协助下，他将Cloud拖到一张椅子上，将Cloud的手脚分别固定在椅子的扶手上椅子腿上……而被强迫坐在椅子上，Cloud小穴中的电动棒更加深入他的身体……接下来，Sephiroth将一根电针伸入Cloud的尿道，当然了，他并没有拔掉刺在金发人睾丸上的细针，并且，银发Solider用一些电夹夹在他的身体上，比如乳尖，肚脐，腰侧，指尖，甚至还有舌头……  
“这些电流是安全的，Cloud……它只会隔一段时间提醒你一次，不要睡着。”  
Sephiroth开打电源开关后就带着Bigges离开了……而那电流也真如Sephiroth所说的一样，每隔一段时间就会传来，刺激Cloud的神经……大小频率都不固定……这使Cloud无法入睡也无法昏厥……该死的，他此刻真希望自己可以就此疯掉……

在从刑讯室带回牢房后的接连几日里，Cloud都没有再被提审……他一个人被关在房间里，除了偶尔来给他灌营养液的士兵，他见不到其他人……在狭小的空间里Cloud唯一能做的就是等时间一点一点过去……这间牢房的墙壁的已经被画满了记号，像是什么刻出来的记号，那一条一条的刻痕记录着天数……不过，那或许并不准确，因为这房间里没有窗户，而且总是被白光灯照的通亮，完全分不清什么时候是白天，什么时候是夜晚……  
就这样过了大约一星期，或者更久，牢房的门被打开了，而侧躺在地上背对着门的Cloud似乎对此并没有反应。  
“起来，Strife，我们需要你见一个人。”  
一个士兵这么对Cloud说，但是囚犯并没有回答，也没有行动……于是，就和往常一样，士兵们将Cloud拖起，押进一个房间……这似乎并不是实验场，也不是刑讯室，好像是间监狱里的会客室。  
被带进来后，Cloud被按坐在椅子上，他面前是一面玻璃……在Cloud被带进来不久，玻璃后的房间里的门也被打开，一个妇人被带进来……而就在Cloud见到那妇人的脸的时候，他惊呆了……  
“妈妈？！”  
Cloud惊叫到，但是那妇人并没有答应，她只是在士兵的陪同下走到Cloud对面的椅子旁，坐下……看着玻璃后的儿子，妇人缓缓开口：  
“Cloud……我真想不到你居然会做那些……”  
“妈妈……”  
“你居然是恐怖份子！天啊！我的儿子居然是恐怖份子！”妇人痛苦的用手捂住脸，大哭起来，“为什么！为什么你要做那些！为什么！”  
“妈妈……我不是……我……”  
“你知道你们炸毁Mako炉时候死了多少人吗！你连村子都不放过！天啊！天啊！你这个混蛋！”妇人对着玻璃后的儿子大骂起来。  
“妈妈！你冷静些，听我说……我……”  
“你什么都不要说了！你这个孽障！”妇人用颤抖的手指着Cloud，“把你知道的都告诉神罗！快！”  
“妈妈……我……我不能！你被神罗骗了！他们……”Cloud试图站起来，此时他已经忘记了自己赤身裸体的尴尬……  
“住口！”妇人狠狠的拍着玻璃，“我……我还指望你能说出来救你自己！Cloud……你是我唯一的儿子，唯一的……我不希望你死去……”  
“妈妈……我……我……”  
“……你藏在家里的那个东西，我已经交给神罗了……你要是能再说些什么，就可以回家了，Cloud。”  
“什么……你交给神罗了什么！？”Cloud圆睁眼睛，盯着自己的母亲……他想起他藏在家里的唯一的东西……装有Cosmo Canyo和Wutai军队部署资料的闪存卡……  
“我等你回来，Cloud……”  
“不能！你不能！妈妈！等等！”  
叹了口气，妇人站起来，抽泣着走出房间……而看着母亲离开的Cloud几度想站起来，但是他身后的士兵按着他的肩，阻止着他……最后，Cloud不再挣扎，瘫坐在椅子上，任由士兵将他拉起来，带走……

“仔细看着，Cloud。”  
几日后，一台电视被拿进Cloud的牢房……而蜷缩在墙角的Cloud被拖出来，在士兵的‘协助’下，他面对电视……电视里正在播放神罗剿灭Cosmo Canyo潜藏的Avalanche成员的……战斗进行的很快，并且很有效……那些Avalanche成员甚至来不及做新的作战计划就被消灭……  
看着电视，Cloud表情木然……从他母亲将资料交出去后，他似乎就已经想到了这个结局……最终，他痛苦的闭上眼睛……  
“这么快就绝望了吗？”站在Cloud身边的Sephiroth轻笑。  
“什么时候……结束的战斗……”  
“昨天……没有废什么力，这全要感谢你的资料，Strife先生。”  
“哦……”Cloud苦笑一声，“什么时候处决我……嗯？”  
“那么希望死去吗？”Sephiroth摇摇头，“我一直以为你是个满怀希望的家伙。”  
“听你这么说，真恶心……”嗤笑一声，Cloud的头无力的垂下，就像等着什么一样……  
“我们抓获了一些Wutai人，我想，你应该会认识。”  
“不认识。”Cloud简短的回答……即使是现在，Cloud也不想将他知道的说出来，就算是对神罗的最后的反抗。  
“但是，我不这么想。”  
在Sephiroth做了手势后，领会意思的神罗士兵就拉起Cloud的一条手臂，并将一针针剂注入。  
“这是此前我对你说过的坦白剂……你是第一个使用者，值得高兴吧。”  
“卑……嗯！”  
‘卑鄙’二字还没有完全出口，Cloud就觉得一阵神智不清，甚至有昏迷的感觉……而实际上，他并没有昏倒，相反，他看上去很‘清醒’……  
恍惚间，他听到Sephiroth说了些什么，而他也回答了些什么，只是他并不清楚自己究竟回答了什么……在此之后，他被拉起来，带向一间牢房，那间牢房里并排跪着一些人，显然是被俘虏的Wutai人……之后，Sephiroth又问了他些什么，他回答了，并指出了一些人……再之后，他就什么也不知道了。

“叛徒！”、“无耻的狗东西！”、“混账！”  
在那些骂声中，Cloud醒来，他此时躺在一件牢房里，但并不是他的牢房……这是间四面都是玻璃的牢房，他的隔壁就是那些被俘虏的Wutai人，那些人被捆绑着，同时，他们还用带有Wutai口音的各种侮辱性语句骂着Cloud……对此，金发人并不做任何辩驳，他也无法辩驳，因为在坦白剂的作用下，他说出了所有，也指出了那些Wutai人的身份……闭上眼睛，Cloud听着那些痛骂……  
在此之后的几天里，他身边牢房里的人一个一个减少……当然了，被带走的人大部分都没回来……  
终于，Cloud等到了他被带走的时刻。  
但是出乎他意料，他并没有被直接带上刑场，而是被Sephiroth带进了一个单独的房间……

被丢在房间里，Cloud看着Sephiroth……自己已经没有任何审讯的必要了吧，或者说，自己将要成为一个实验用的东西，就像Tifa一样……  
“这间屋子没有人用……所以，我可以放心对你说点什么。”  
看着地板上的Cloud，Sephiroth说……现在的Cloud套着囚服，这是他被注射入坦白剂后士兵替他穿上的……  
“你大概忘记了，我们曾经见过，在很久之前……Nibelheim，我住在那栋神罗别墅里。”  
Sephiroth平静的说着，不管Cloud有没有听懂。  
“你那时候就是个令人厌烦的孩子……哼……只会找麻烦，我真没有想到会用这种方式再见。”  
嗤笑一声，Sephiroth看着Cloud……盯着地上目瞪口呆的Cloud几分钟后，Sephiroth看看了表。  
“该走了，今天是你向这个世界说再见的日子……冬瓜……”  
这么说完，Sephiroth拉起Cloud，带着金发人走向刑场。

被带进毒气室后，Cloud就被捆绑在椅子上，他四周都是摄像机……现在，全国的人都在目睹Avalanche的重要成员被执行死刑，当然了，Cloud可怜的母亲也在观看的人群中……  
坐在椅子上，Cloud显得无比平静……这是他最后的时刻了……  
当毒液被注射入身体的时候，Cloud闭上眼睛，回忆过去的时光……自己的童年，在Midgar混迹的日子，初遇Avalanche成员的时候，共同战斗的日子……  
渐渐的身体没有了感觉，意识开始消失……  
这个过程并不漫长，也不痛苦，就像是一场突如其来的睡眠一样……平静，安详。

而事实也的确如一场睡眠一样……  
Cloud睁开眼睛，不过，他并不觉得是LifeStream，更不是天堂……他躺在一条毯子上，处在一个陌生的房间里……他想试着动动，但是此时却发现自己手脚被锁着。  
“你醒过来吗？”  
说话的是Sephiroth……那个银发人就坐在他身边。  
“注射给你的并不是毒药……不过，那东西会在一段时间里让你像个死人一样，但不会要你的命，也不会损伤你的神经……很不错吧。”  
站起来，Sephiroth边说边走近Cloud。  
“不要感谢我救了你……Cloud，哼……我只是想要一个玩具，像你一样的，所以……在我玩腻之前，我会让你活着……这，听起来不错吧。”  
微笑了，Sephiroth俯下身抚摸Cloud的脸……


End file.
